


眠

by DianeLynn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeLynn/pseuds/DianeLynn
Summary: 他失去了睡眠。又一次的。
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. PART ONE

鸣人最后还是没有结成婚。

他彻底成了一个孤家寡人。茫茫天地之间，竟无去处。

漩涡· 未来的七代目火影· 鸣人抱着脑袋想了想，决定去找我爱罗。

还是把时间往前拨一点吧。

战争带来的高压一旦结束，随之而来的就是漫长的疗伤和休整。

忍界各国各行其是，在满目疮痍的土地上，一点点弥合亲人离散，国之不国的疼痛。

埋葬完同伴的骨殖，他们在这样的绝望之中，急切地开始了狂欢。

最早结婚的是手鞠和鹿丸。

新娘子把常年束着的金发放下来，又绾成一个很温柔的髻，脸上的坚毅刚硬倏然而去，像剥去外壳的鲜果，露出埋藏多年的秀丽甜美的内核。

她看着自己的丈夫，对方仍然是一副病怏怏的颓靡姿态，面颊瘦削凹陷，还在大战的重伤中勉力恢复。

她把唇贴到鹿丸的唇上。

青年沉默着搂紧了她，目光里带了浩浩汤汤的笑意。

他们还不满二十岁，却觉得斗转星移天地变色，世界之壮大浩繁，都已经沾染着血色，被一一看遍了。

仪式是在木叶办的。

砂影来的人不多，只有手鞠的几个好友、勘九郎，年轻的风影大人，加上惯例的几名护卫罢了。

手鞠身为风影亲族，又曾在村中领任要职，威望甚高，出嫁时却这样冷清。临走的时候，只有一众村民捧了花来送。

沙漠里没有鲜嫩花朵，只有一片片的红棘。开的花也小小的，没什么味道，红得像一抔血。

手鞠从一个少女手里接过了花束，满手都是茎叶折断处汁水辛辣的气味。

她微微笑了笑，很满足地和勘九郎他们走了。

我爱罗在她身边沉默地走着。自己的姐姐受到这样的冷遇，他也没有向高层抗议。

砂隐就是这样的地方。一个人的价值被消耗殆尽之日，就是被抛弃之时。

就算他是风影，也暂时无力抗争。

手鞠本来打算留在砂隐，让鹿丸搬来，都被风影默默拦下了。

他觉得姐姐值得更好的。

这一次手鞠出嫁，他千里远送，身份不是最年轻的风影，而是她最小的弟弟。

木叶什么时候都是很热闹的。

婚礼更不例外，满天满地都是欢声笑语，食物的香气四散，在暑热的夜里几乎带着蓬松的热度。

我爱罗站在礼台上往下看，一眼就找到了漩涡鸣人。

金黄发色的青年站在春野樱和日向雏田身边东张西望着，看到了他，终于停了下来，露出一个很灿烂的笑容。

他脸上还有一小块OK绷，下面是之前那场大战的遗物，到现在还没有全然愈合。

漩涡鸣人两三步跑到我爱罗面前时，脸上还是笑容灿灿，嘴上却不知道说些什么。

礼台不算高，我爱罗微微低下头来看着他，脸上淡淡的，没什么表情。

因为是亲属，他穿了一身白色礼袍，布料绵软如流云，外面罩了一层薄衫，滚着金色镶边。

年轻的风影，此刻更像一个轻袍缓带的公子，和他姐姐酷肖的细致轮廓，也愈发清晰起来。

鸣人在人群里的时候，就听见身边有木叶的少女们飞鸟一样掠过，留下羞涩而轻快的啁啾。

年轻而俊美的风影。战争英雄。当然是很受欢迎的。

他心里很有一点焦躁的情绪，无处释放，就被他不耐烦地化作了往日的热烈快乐，伸手一把把我爱罗拉了下来。

我爱罗被他扯得一个踉跄，还没有站稳就被揽住了肩膀，手里塞进一盏酒。

鸣人的个子蹿了好多，比他高了大半个头，抓着他的手臂坚实有力，让他一阵恍惚，又想起了几年前大家刚见面的时候。

小小的鸣人，已经有了太阳的热度。

鸣人低下头，笑得牙齿都露了出来：“虽然我还没当上火影，我们也先喝一杯吧？”

他们很艰难地绕过一大片微醺的人群，七拐八拐，到了一片空阔的林地。

月色清凉，哗啦啦淌下来。

旁人看来这或许是挺奇怪的一个组合。

金发蓝眼的青年手舞足蹈讲个不休，头脸手指上都染着月光，微微发亮。

红发白袍的青年安静坐着，翠色眼睛半阖，很慢地喝着手中的酒。

“……总之，等卡卡西老师带着村子做完全部的战争重建工作，他就不想干啦！”鸣人欢快地挥了挥手，“嘿嘿，到时候，七代目火影！”

他回过头来看我爱罗，就看见风影向他举了举杯，目光中微微的笑意。

他可真好看啊。鸣人脑子里突然冒出这个念头。

心思粗如钢筋的太子喝酒的时候才反应过来，呛得上气不接下气。

——我在想什么啊？

我爱罗并没有注意到鸣人的失态。他只感到了有限的开心，更多的则是忧虑。

值得他开心的部分，只有鸣人终将实现夙愿这一点，并不是他真正作为火影这一点。

作为忍者，他们终将一直在暗处。而身为影首，就要受到各方势力的轮番算计。

最肮脏的勾当从来不在刀光剑影里，而在这些掌权者最隐秘的鼓掌之间。

虽然鸣人身边会有诸多助力，这也不会是一场一帆风顺的旅途。

他涉足其中，费尽心力从中斡旋，挣扎了几年，又遇到了战争。

才十八岁，他已经觉得自己失去了所有的青年活力，日渐苍老起来。

他沉默地低下头去喝酒，抬起头来时，却忍不住笑了出声。

他们正坐在一棵花树下，夜风起，黄花落，一朵大花正落在了鸣人的鬓角，看起来十足的媒婆扮相。

鸣人并不知道，还在一味絮絮，却看见我爱罗笑得眼睛都弯了起来，伸过手来拨开了那枝花。

他一眯眼睛，瞳孔里的翠色就深深浅浅地晃动起来，似乎要流淌下来，无比温柔。

漩涡鸣人紧张之下，下意识握住了他伸在自己脸侧的手。

风影今天没有穿沙铠，鸣人触到了细腻微凉的肌肤，细细长长的手指安静地待在自己掌中，像是一只睡鸟。

他的脸腾地红了，一把放开了手。

我爱罗有点好笑地收回手，却也没有追问。

他的缺点就是太安静。

聒噪的守鹤离去后，他几乎成了一个壳，里外都是一片空白天地。

如果没有必要，他可以一直不讲话。

遇到鸣人之后可以说开朗了许多，但大体还是一个沉默寡言的英俊青年。

他觉得以鸣人的性格，有什么想说的，一定是一秒也憋不住的。

可是太子爷只是红着脸憋了半天，抓了抓头发，转头去看升到天正中的一轮月亮。

我爱罗轻轻摇了摇头，准备站起身来：“他们也该闹得差不多了。”

鸣人偷偷摸摸地抓住了他雪白袍袖的一角，很小声地问：“你……有打算结婚吗？”

我爱罗有点吃惊地看了他一眼，脸上还是淡淡的。

他的声音里却有点促狭的成分：“没有啊。”

鸣人分明听出了风影的意思：怎么，你有吗？

他哼了一声，苦闷地说：“他们总闹我和雏田，我都快烦死了。”

我爱罗沉默了一会儿，说：“她很好。”

鸣人发出一声呻吟：“就知道你会这么说……”

他有些惫懒地拍了拍风影单薄的肩：“走了！”

我爱罗喝干净杯子里的残酒，和他走回了喜宴。

一到场子里，鸣人立刻被醉酒的纲手掳到了牌桌前，随即不见了踪影。

我爱罗也不在意，拿了一杯水就往外走。

他正走着，迎头碰上走进来的春野樱。

女医者看见他，刚要笑着招呼两声，脸色就有点凝重。

“你……”她伸出手来要抓我爱罗的手腕，被他不着声色地躲开了。

年轻的风影深深看了她一眼，摇了摇头。

“小樱，我很好。”他很平缓地说。

春野樱却不管这些，一把挽住了他的手，几乎是扶着他，把他拉出了这人声鼎沸的夜宴。

女医者天生怪力，我爱罗奈何不得，只能很无奈地跟着她一路走出去。

到了僻静之处，她按着风影坐下，看着他从袖袍里拿出各色药丸就水吞下，脸上露出很悲伤的神色。

她看着正闭目休息的风影。

他比之前又瘦了些，轮廓深刻，显出了一种锋利的英俊。

脸色却是白惨惨的，衬着眼下青晕，更加憔悴孱弱起来。

她知道，虽然外表还是青春正好的模样，年轻风影的身体，已经损毁到难以挽回的地步了。

她正兀自出神，我爱罗却是睁开了眼睛，抬了抬手，把手指压在了苍白失色的薄唇上。

嘘。

顺着青年的目光看去，春野樱看见人影幢幢，中间埋着一个灿金发色的鸟窝头。

她颤抖了一下，艰难地点了点头。


	2. PART TWO

又过了两年。

正是夏天最热的时候，木叶的村人们开始议论起漩涡鸣人的婚事。

他和日向雏田处在八卦的中心，都觉得非常尴尬。

漩涡鸣人经常和雏田呆在一起。他喜欢雏田安安静静的，可以和她讲很多东西。

我爱罗也是这样的。不说话，但是很舒服。

他看着女孩子垂到肩膀上的深蓝头发，觉得那像是某种藻类，闪动着隐隐水泽，有着隐匿却坚强的生命力。

——雏田为什么会喜欢他呢？

他不明白。

雏田自己可能也不明白。她把自己裹在一个茧里面，偶尔向外面探一探头，就算是和这个世界通了气。

有一天他们坐在铺子里喝茶。

鸣人喝很苦的绿茶，雏田喝果茶。

茶水滚烫，鸣人喝了一大口，烫得额角有汗水渗出来。

雏田轻轻笑起来，低头去捞茶水里的果粒，声音低不可闻。

半晌，她抬起头，声音很小却很清楚地说：“鸣人君，我们该结婚了。”

鸣人刚要再喝一口，听到这话差点呛住，他手忙脚乱地把茶盏放在桌上。

他不知道如何回应，脸上是一副很傻的表情。

他脑子里闪过我爱罗平静的脸。

雏田脸上也没什么表情，白茫茫的眼睛里云雾浮动，什么都看不清楚。

鸣人想了好久，最终决定实话实说。

他小心翼翼地看着雏田，问：“雏田，你真的喜欢我吗？”

雏田眨了眨大眼：“不。”

鸣人很无奈地看着她。

雏田姑娘低头舀了一瓣玫瑰出来叼在唇间，花汁把粉色嘴唇淡淡染红。

“我喜欢的人已经不在了。”她说，“我是本家女儿，现在年纪已经太大了。不嫁给你，我父亲会把我嫁给那些大名贵族的。”

鸣人战栗了一下。

她说的是宁次吗？他不敢问。

他的问题是：“你一直对我很好。可是为什么？”

雏田有点害羞地笑了笑：“我一直很喜欢你的。只是不是那种程度的喜欢罢了。”

她伸出手，握住了鸣人的手指。

“我知道你一直喜欢小樱。可是佐助马上就要回来了，你……”她没有说完。

——你和我是一样的。

“我已经不喜欢小樱了。”漩涡鸣人想都没想地说。

说完，他的眼前展开一片翠色的湖水。

雏田的眼睛吃惊地睁大了。

她的眼睛真大，瞳仁圆润如葡萄，却是一片茫然的虚空，读不出情绪。

她慢慢放开了握着鸣人的手，咬住了下唇。

“那，是我唐突了。”她雪白的面颊上浮起一片新桃般的嫣红，纤细的手指把茶盏往前推了推，就想往外走。

鸣人一急，扬起声音叫了一声：“雏田！”

少女的脸在四处投来的目光中更加红了，她无声地重新坐下来，白色眼睛探寻地碰了碰鸣人的目光。

“那你……怎么办？”漩涡鸣人是真的很担心。

雏田摇了摇头。

嫁给鸣人，她会开心一点。嫁给别人，她会死得快一点。

她已经是一个死去的人，保留肉体存活的原因只是为了宗族的延续。

日向雏田在尽自己作为本家传人的本分。

她觉得自己活了这十几年，看了经历了这些，也不算白来。

对日后人生的走向，她自己并不算十分在意。

喜欢上不能喜欢的人，再失去他。

这就是她这辈子，最最惨痛的事了。

鸣人看着她脸上温和而空白的表情，一时悚然，觉得自己好像看到了我爱罗的脸。

风影的脸上，也有一种部分屈服于宿命的温柔神情。

巨大的恐慌中，他脱口而出：“我有喜欢的人了。”

雏田的目光闪动了一下，笑起来：“多好呀。”

他们说话的功夫，天色转阴，哗哗下起雨来。

雏田的声音细细的，几乎淹没在泠泠雨声中。

“趁着还有机会，快去抓住她。”她说，又低头去喝那杯已经冷掉的茶。

漩涡鸣人有些惋惜地看着雏田。

他觉得自己做的决定没错，却认为自己刚刚目睹了一场盛大的凋零，心中疼痛隐隐，几乎要哭出来。

他正要说些安慰的话儿，就看见门外雨帘之中，匆匆走进来一个黑衣服的女人，背对着他们抖着雨笠上的水珠，一头金色的长发湿淋淋披挂下来。

“手鞠！”鸣人大声招呼道。

手鞠回过头，看见是他们两个，脸上露出一种似笑非笑的表情。

她很利落地走到他们的座位边上，轻轻巧巧地坐下来。

鸣人注意到，尽管她肩背上都是雨水，身前却是干爽的。

手鞠的手轻轻搭在小腹上，爽朗地叹了一声：“这木叶的雨水！”

漩涡鸣人挑了挑眉：“恭喜啊。”

手鞠一愣，脸居然有些红。

她拉过雏田说了几句悄悄话，两个女人居然又低低笑成了一团。

漩涡鸣人莫名其妙地看着她们。

女人。他永远也搞不懂。

手鞠的目光在他俩面前转了转，哼了一声：“你们两个……”

雏田的脸都要熟透了，他只得赶紧抢上去：“手鞠姐，我们是朋友啦。”

手鞠耸了耸肩，猛地瞪了他一眼。

鸣人被这审讯式的锋利目光吓得一缩。

——她的眼睛没有我爱罗那么狭长，眼尾都是微微上挑的。

——眼珠颜色也没有我爱罗那么绿，是一种浅浅碧玉的颜色，也挺好看，就是没我爱罗那么好看……

——我爱罗。

他的脑子有点乱，只能尽量闭着嘴，以免说些蠢话，激怒这个孕期荷尔蒙失调的女人。

“鸣人，你这些天都在村子里晃来晃去的，这么闲。回头我让鹿丸给你们班派个任务？”手鞠点了一份团子，正往糯米上倒蜂蜜，一层一层，粉光融滑，看着就腻。

鸣人怔了怔，没头没脑地回答：“我想去看我爱罗。”

手鞠呛了一声，勉强把口中甜食咽了下去。

她看了看雏田，发现少女一副无所谓的样子，才确信鸣人之前说的不是假话。

她觉得有些尴尬，忍不住加快了语速：“……那，也好，我这里有很多东西要带给我爱罗，就不用走商队了，你带就好了。”

鸣人沉默着点点头。

砂隐女上忍撇了撇嘴，把最后一个丸子捞进嘴里。

红豆味的，和蜂蜜简直绝配。

她的思路已经飘到了吃的上，全然没有注意雏田看着鸣人的惊异目光。

蓝发少女觉得，自己好像发现了漩涡鸣人心底真正的秘密。

漩涡鸣人喜欢上了砂隐的风影。

*******

天气太热，沙漠里的空气都在酷热中扭曲起来，汗水还没有滴到地面就被瞬间蒸发。

鸣人站在砂之国高大的风壁前。

巨大的墙壁投下一汪幽黑清凉的暗影，让他疲惫的神经得到了一丝抚慰。

勘九郎出来接他。

青年今天没有画油彩，露出来一张干净年轻的脸。

他长得和他的姐姐弟弟不大一样，线条生硬，有一种粗粝的英俊。

他看见鸣人，脸上露出一种欣喜与悲伤交织的神色。

漩涡鸣人很开朗地招呼道：“听说你订婚了？”

勘九郎抓了抓头发，有点不好意思：“对呀，很早就定下的，今年秋天就办。”

他预备娶一个砂隐中忍。他们一起长大，也准备一起在这片荒漠里老死。

鸣人在大包袱里掏了掏，摸出来一件衣服并一瓶酒。

“衣服是手鞠做的，酒是我送的。”

傀儡师摸了摸酒瓶子，咧开嘴：“你小子倒是很有心嘛。”

鸣人哼了一声：“你别忘了请我来喝喜酒就好。”

两个人嘻嘻哈哈，走到了风影府邸之前，都不由站住了脚。

勘九郎沉默了一会儿，开口：“鸣人，为什么突然来这里。”

漩涡鸣人说：“我暂时想不到别的什么地方可以去。”

“之前你和那个姑娘的事，都传到我们这里来了。”

“雏田吗？”鸣人很疲惫地笑了，“她也是秋日出嫁，夫家很好，也是世家大族。”

“你……”傀儡师拍了拍他的肩膀，同情地问，“没事？”

鸣人摇头：“我想来看看我爱罗。”

勘九郎的手僵硬了一下。

他犹豫片刻，还是伸手把鸣人拉得更近了一点。

“鸣人，你听我说，”他有些艰难地开口，“我爱罗现在不是很好。”

不是很好？

鸣人猛地回头看他。

傀儡师褐色的虹膜在阳光下几乎是半透明的，里面有浓重的悲伤。

“身体上有一点问题……现在还没什么大碍。”他勉强笑了笑，“你也不要太夸张了……你来，他一定很高兴。”

鸣人有些迷糊地点点头，和勘九郎一起往台阶上走。

风沙扑面，他忍不住吸了吸鼻子，感觉到鼻腔内血管撕裂的细细疼痛。

真是个鬼地方。

我爱罗也这么觉得。

鸣人敲门的时候，他正站在窗边，把绿植叶子上的一层浮灰拍下去。

门开了，漩涡鸣人提溜着手鞠的大包裹，笑意盈盈地走了进来。

他怎么来了。

风影绕过桌子走到他前面去，发现漩涡鸣人又长高了些，头发剪得很短，还是张牙舞爪地立着。

鸣人很仔细地去看我爱罗，觉得他并没有什么太大的变化，瘦瘦高高的，裹在风影宽大的白袍里。

风影被他看得有些奇怪：“鸣人，你怎么来了。”

鸣人下意识地回答：“我想来看看你。”

他觉得话说得奇怪，又加了一句：“手鞠让我顺便带东西过来。”

我爱罗点头，示意他在沙发上坐，伸手去给他倒茶。

鸣人低头盯着他的手。风影的手按在黑的茶盏上，手指修长，指甲短而洁净。

砂隐的茶是从别国运来的茶砖，泡出来澄红的水，香气也有一点时间的阻隔，变得有些涩。鸣人嗓子干得冒烟，猛灌了一口，又被烫得说不出话来，一张脸涨得通红。

风影赶快给他一杯凉水，露出一点哭笑不得的神色。

鸣人大咳几声，抓着他冰凉的手，直接把水喝下去。

“啊……”他发出解脱的叹息，却发现自己还抓着我爱罗的手。

风影的绿眼睛很专注地看着他，鸣人的脸更红了一点。

他很不自在地咳了几声，放开我爱罗，也不过脑子，傻乎乎地问：“我听勘九郎说，你身体有些问题……你还好吧？”

我爱罗有些惊讶地看着他。他难得窘迫，苍白的皮肤上涌起一抹红。

过了一会儿，他说：“勘九郎这家伙……其实都是老毛病，也不用这样人前人后地说。”

鸣人急问：“所以是什么嘛！”

风影敲敲额角，显得有点疲惫。

“我只是没办法睡觉。”他说，喝下一口茶去。

*******

我爱罗没骗鸣人。

他从小就是失去睡眠的人。无数个和守鹤相伴的吵闹月夜，杀意和黑暗的夜色一同伸展着。到了后来，守鹤被抽出，他死而复生，心境又有了变化，睡眠又带着模糊的暖意回归。

他花了很久习惯它，渐渐觉得它像是一床旧毯子，花纹黯淡但柔软包容。

到了大战落幕，忍界惨胜，五影重伤，各自回去疗养。本来木叶想留风影在那边一起，被我爱罗婉拒了。

他是砂隐的风影，多少要有些姿态才好。

我爱罗伤得很重。且不管实质的伤口，他的查克拉消耗殆尽，身体里的疼痛酸软似乎永无止境，让他只想倒头大睡。

可是他不能。

一开始他还可以在重伤的昏迷中休息一刻，后面只能依靠药物，再后来，药物的作用一点点消退，他又失去了睡眠。

这不是新鲜事，风影虽然遗憾，但是认为还是可以支撑下来。

但是他的身体并不可以。因为缺少休息，大战时的伤愈合缓慢，还留下些令人厌烦的病根子，我爱罗每天吃掉很多药，也知道，自己虽然不至于立时死去，身体却也恢复不到从前了。

上次小樱看出来了，给他开了一大堆药，让她男朋友佐助送过来。

两个昔日宿敌在风影办公室里，大眼瞪小眼，非常尴尬，也没有什么旧可以叙。

我爱罗咬咬牙，劝黑发青年尝一尝砂隐的一种小点心。

佐助擦咔擦咔地嚼了两口，发现这东西有一种非常粗粝的甜味，像是蜜浸的沙，非常诡异。

我爱罗抿着唇看他，绿眼睛里露出一点笑意。

“谢谢。辛苦你跑这一趟。”他说。很客套的语气，又好像确实很真诚。

佐助忽然有些恍惚。

他还记得青年上一次在五影会谈时冲他嚷嚷的那些傻话。风影僵硬的脸上是松动的严肃，一滴眼泪从眼角落下来。

他们完全不熟，佐助事后觉得我爱罗这个阴沉面瘫脸是不是有点毛病了。

很久之后他才想明白，这家伙是为鸣人不值呢。

鸣人也算是有点本事了。

这家伙。

失眠的夜晚，风影不工作。他看书，偶尔背着勘九郎喝一点酒。

砂隐的月亮就是圆满之时也好像浸着血，呈现出一种凄艳的颜色。风里有干涩的气味，是枯萎的植物、汗水和砂砾。

这样的时刻，他有时觉得自己年轻又苍老，有时又想起故人来。

他努力回忆母亲的脸，想念着夜叉丸，又总会想起鸣人。

——他还没当上火影。

卡卡西是个称职的火影。我爱罗百无聊赖地想，又仿佛看到了金发青年傻乎乎的灿烂笑容，自己也忍不住笑起来。

他吹了一点风，有点咳嗽，被闻讯而来的勘九郎赶回卧室，他哥哥身上有一种甜蜜的气味儿，好像是姑娘的香水。

我爱罗少见地撅了撅嘴，似笑非笑的。

“勘九郎，下次别来了。”他说，看着哥哥的脸腾地涨成艳色。

勘九郎翻个白眼。“我是治不住你，”他恨恨合上窗户，嘭地一声响，“我下回找鸣人来——”

说出这话，他自己也愣了一下，回头看我爱罗，自家弟弟翠色的眼睛在月光下有一种晦暗的颜色。

我爱罗吃了药，嘴角弯弯地：“他来也不管用。”

傀儡师看着他的笑脸，浑身汗毛都竖了起来。

“少、少罗嗦，”他小声说，“你不快点好起来，我怎么专心我自己的事儿，手鞠先要打死我。”

风影许久没有说话。

勘九郎盯着他沉默的侧脸，在心里暗叹。

且不说我爱罗现在的情况，他只要还在风影任上，就没什么“好起来”的趋势。

砂隐本就不强大，战后慢慢有了改进，还有太多要慢慢推进。风影这么年轻，村民们的期望当然很高，觉得一切都可以推行到底。

这个时候退出，长老会选出的接班人他们心里也没有底，总归对村子不利。

勘九郎其实是个不错的人选。他没有他弟弟那么强大，但是这几年历练出来的沉稳干练，不是一般人可以达到的。他自己也有野心，虽然没有和我爱罗表达这个意思，风影自己倒是和他提过一回，又因为长老会里的各种势力纠缠而不了了之。

——到了不得已的时候，总归要试试的。勘九郎本钱很好，不仅是风影的哥哥，和木叶也关系匪浅。

光凭他们这一家子和木叶的关系，砂隐高层就一直放不开他们。

无关忍道，都是政治。


	3. Chapter 3

我爱罗讲话的时候，鸣人看着他，脸上是非常郑重的神色，薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起，眉毛蹙着，有一点干净的孩子气。

风影话不多，三言两语就交代了过往，他停下话头，鸣人向他那边挪过去一点，把手放在他肩上。他的手背呈现出健康的麦色，虎口旁边有一道浅淡的疤痕。

“我爱罗。”他喃喃，又没有别的话好说。

我爱罗看他呆愣局促的样子，笑起来，居然学话似的，也叫了一声。

“Naruto。”

鸣人怔了怔，脸腾地红起来。

室内一时非常寂静，他们坐着，耳畔划过大漠深处的风声，还有鸟——鸣人不知道那是什么鸟，但觉得它的叫声很气派，宽阔高亢，直上云霄。

我爱罗的语气软绵绵的，和他平时惯常的冷静嗓音不同，像是有一点撒娇的意思，与其说可爱，莫如说是更像他这个年龄的男孩子——他们时常生活在年轻织就的柔软气泡里，眼前是光怪陆离的彩虹天地，便觉得用一种潇洒和真诚的态度笑闹过去，就能问心无愧，俯仰天地。

我爱罗和鸣人都不是这样的洒脱少年。

他们太年轻的时候经历了太多事，失去了很多人，因此才会更珍重，每个人的关系都被小心翼翼地维护着。

但是这时候，我爱罗只是想开个玩笑而已。

年轻的风影在某些方面敏感又缺乏经验，看到鸣人麦色肌肤上的一层薄红，感觉到了什么，却不知如何回应。

过了几秒，他拿出谈判桌上的派头，很强硬地把话题继续下去。

“鸣人，”他放下茶杯，发出很清脆的声音，“我现在没事的。”

鸣人正陷在一种诡异的尴尬中，被自己的反应闹得心神不宁。我爱罗的话他没听见几个字，只是很敷衍地点头。

我爱罗叹了一声，拍拍他放在自己肩膀上的手：“鸣人啊。”

微凉的肌肤擦过，漩涡鸣人一颤，下意识地把它扣住了。

我爱罗眨了眨眼睛。时间停了大概一分钟，手腕上的触感温热粗糙，鸣人迷糊又自然的动作一帧帧倒映在瞳孔里。

他不是那种会想很多的人，此时却觉得心跳猛然停顿，随即又以一种可怕的节奏加快了速度。

鸣人发着呆，慢慢转过头来。

勘九郎开了个小会，把纪要拿在手上，准备照例给我爱罗看一眼，顺便带两个人去吃饭——鸣人带的酒很不错，可以和厨房新制的下酒菜一起消灭。

他很规矩地敲敲门，等到我爱罗在里面应了，才推门而入。

风影坐在办公桌前，抬头看他，面无表情。鸣人站在那扇圆窗边上，夕光浮动。水一样打湿他灿金的发梢。

细小的浮尘在空气中落下去，环形的办公室如爆炸后的废墟，巨大声响后的无声真空。

勘九郎耐心谈了两年恋爱，大致变成了一个细心的青年。感觉到气氛不对，他试探性地开口：“你们要不要去吃晚饭？”

鸣人傻乎乎地咧开嘴，露出一个很客气的笑容，他似乎是想说什么，又像是在等我爱罗开口，勘九郎心里升起一种焦躁情绪，觉得两个人都在遮掩什么。

瞥了金发青年一眼，风影清了清嗓子。

“我和鸣人还有些东西要谈。”他说，看了哥哥一眼，“今天你不过去那边吗？”

勘九郎脸一红。他有些别扭地摆手：“欸，吃不吃随你们，别老开我玩笑嘛。”

话是这么说，他也懒得和他们客气，冲鸣人咧嘴一笑：“他不能喝酒的，你看着点。”

漩涡鸣人点头，撇了眼我爱罗。风影的耳廓上浮起一丝羞恼的红晕，又或者是夕阳跳动的火光。

金发青年摸摸鼻尖儿，突然笑起来。

勘九郎看着他俩，多少明白了点什么——这感觉十分微妙，他一方面觉得这事十分不妥，一方面又觉得简直合适极了。

门扇在眼前合拢，他突然很想念手鞠。

长姐的影响力。

——她那么坚韧，又柔软得可以包容幼弟的一切。

可是手鞠嫁到了木叶，终究是隔了一层。何况，我爱罗和鸣人的事情，还要再观察观察。他得仔细想清楚。

勘九郎溜溜达达地走着，回过神来，已经到了未婚妻的门口。

少女在院子里晾衣服。她生着一张典型的砂隐面庞——浅茶色的发，蜂蜜色的瞳仁，轮廓清秀而坚毅。瞧见他，也不吭声，只腾地甩开一张深蓝的被单，上面绣着几朵简单的白色小花，含苞待放的。

勘九郎站在漆成深绿色的院墙前，远远喊道：太阳都下山了，洗什么被子呐。

她冲他灿烂一笑，眼睛快乐地眯起来。勘九郎等了一会儿，她收拾完东西，换了条蓝裙子，才三两步跑过来，踮起脚，把细瘦的手臂环在他的脖子上。

“不然我妈不让我出房子嘛。”姑娘小声说，“那样你就看不见我啦。”

她的头发有一种干爽的香气。

傀儡师一阵恍惚——他还记得第一次动心的瞬间。她在大战中做医疗忍者，长发剪短，很利落地夹在耳后。勘九郎看见她的时候，少女脸颊上溅满伤者的血，眼睛还是专注冷静，动作沉稳。

如浴血池的她。秀发芬芳的她。他都喜欢。都希望去守护。

大概爱情，就是这样的一种心情。

********

我爱罗在前面走，鸣人跟在后面，风影披着白袍的影子细细长长，被他恶作剧似的踩在脚底。

他们走的是小路，行人不多，却也收获了大量的问候。那些感激敬畏的目光在我爱罗身上滑过去，又换成探寻和好奇，毫无恶意地落在他脸上。

风影还不满二十岁，已经积累起惊人的威望。鸣人这一年来在火影村里听到的砂隐诸多改革，都是他一点点和上面谈下来的。

战争早已结束，战争英雄没有被忘记，新的偶像已经冉冉升起。

我爱罗战后做这些，不完全是为了树立权威。他是真的想要改革，毕竟自己是砂隐黑暗时代的见证者和受害人，初心美好，想把暴虐与投机从村里剥离出去。

只是要做到这个，我爱罗必须得让自己强大起来，甚至是稍微抽象一点，成为一个亮闪闪的符号。

沙粒中的金屑。

人民爱戴。下属尊敬。政敌憎恨。

——他早就不是连给姐姐热热闹闹送行都做不到的少年。

前两天勘九郎才跟他说，长老会里有人说他独断专权，是在走前代风影的老路。

“让他们说去。”我爱罗漱漱口，清掉嘴里的药味，把瓷碗放到哥哥带来的托盘上，“他们只是没办法控制我。”

我早就比父亲强大了。他想。

没有村民在的时候，我爱罗又是鸣人熟悉的我爱罗。沉默寡言，脚步轻捷。没有那个怪里怪气的大葫芦，他裹着白袍子的背影格外单薄，像个急着长个子的少年。

可是他们都无可避免地长大了。

鸣人心口的热血渐渐不再沸腾。他浪漫主义的头脑开始运转，考虑起一些实际的问题。

他想到佐助——他回来没多久就和春野樱在一起了，现在已经到了谈婚论嫁的地步。

怎么会这样。

漩涡鸣人想不明白。

一切好像都回到了最初。

一切都像个无可奈何的笑话。

——呐，你记不记得小时候，我就…

他们的婚礼上，所有人坐下来，就会这样地怀念着从前。

这样漫长的分离，时光阻隔，利益冲突，理念不合，也能在命途中牵起手。

漩涡鸣人和佐助最终好好谈心还是在他当上火影之后。晚上他们喝了太多酒，东倒西歪地倒在火影办公室里，被小樱偷偷拍了一张照片，很珍重地挂在了家里。

他们肩膀挨着，沉睡的脸上有淡去的过去。

现在，他对童年挚友还是有一层雾面般的隔膜，好像那个高个子的黑发青年并不再是他记忆里的宇智波混蛋，而成了别的什么。

其实鸣人很明白这种感觉。

——真刀真枪地承担责任，和承诺，甚至是努力承担完全不同。

他，佐助，还有我爱罗，虽然各有各的不幸与幸运，也都是一样的。

我爱罗停下脚步。

漩涡鸣人有点走神，直直撞到他的背上。风影一个趔趄，又被他抓住手臂，很轻松地拉回来。

“到了。”我爱罗说。

鸣人抬起头，看见一间房。一口井。一大丛沙漠植物乱蓬蓬地长在后面，荆棘样的枝杈指向紫色蓝色渐染的天幕。上面大概有些细小的叶子，看起来像尖锐的短刺。

太阳已经落下去了。

两个人走进去，清凉的沉默随夜色而入，填满了洁净简单的房间。

“坐。”我爱罗解下外袍，“我给你泡点茶。”

“我帮你。”漩涡鸣人说，探头看了看水缸，就走到外面去，捡起挂在井边的木桶，嗵地扔到水里去。

木叶很少有井。他觉得很新鲜，微微弯下腰，去看黑黝黝的井底。

那里映着一片圆形的天。和他模糊的影子。

——月亮在哪儿？

鸣人把水提进房里的时候问我爱罗。

风影已经换了宽松的T恤，领口露出一截瘦削的锁骨。

“在云里呀。”他明显是愣了一下，走到窗口去。

“看，”他细长的手指点着那边一块绛色云彩，“风来了就会出来。”

漩涡鸣人和他在那里静静站了一会儿，勾玉一样的月牙就露出了一角。浅淡的金黄里夹着些血色杂质。

天黑下来。

“你真厉害。”漩涡鸣人发自内心地说，“你怎么知道月亮在那里？”

我爱罗把滚水冲进粗瓷杯子。

“仔细看。”他说，一边又舀起一瓢水，倒在一口深锅里。

鸣人目瞪口呆地看着我爱罗从身边的袋子里拿出蔬菜和一把细面条。

“你还会做饭啊。”他结结巴巴地说。

风影摇头，十分坦诚：“只会这个。一般都是手鞠在做。”

漩涡鸣人眼前忽然冒出一个小一点的我爱罗，站在穿着粉绿围裙的手鞠旁边，盯着咕嘟作响的汤水。

“这是什么地方？”他问。

茶叶很新鲜，应该是我爱罗才带来的，不像是什么避难小屋。

“我有时候住在这里。”我爱罗说。

“为什么？”鸣人下意识地接口，又觉得自己太过八卦，连忙摆手道，“你不用回答我的——”

“一会儿带你看。”风影说，加了两片干叶子样的香料到汤底里，浓郁的香味突然爆炸开来。

“你们那边不吃这个。”他的声音混着香气，听起来很愉快，“吃起来并没有闻起来这么刺激。”

“我觉得很香啊。”鸣人喝空了面前带着咸味的茶水，伸手拿我爱罗的杯子，“不管吃还是闻都是好的。”

我爱罗点头，也不再说话。

他们无言地吃简单晚饭。鸣人加了一点砂隐的辣味酱料，额头上有薄薄一层汗水。

他们不交谈。

时机未到。而沉默是这样舒适。

*******

鸣人站在水槽边上，卖力洗碗。

抹布在粗瓷碗边上闷闷作响。

小屋里有电有煤气，就是没有水。

我爱罗在煮他的药。很大一包，最后只要一小碗。

鸣人盯着他搭在桌沿的苍白手指，没头没脑地问：“有用吗？”

我爱罗回过头：“什么？”

“我说，有用么，”鸣人冲小锅努努嘴，“这东西。”

风影摸了摸额角的纹身。

“聊胜于无。”他说，一边拿出一只小碗，把一股暗色液体小心倒进去。

“柜子里有酒。”我爱罗对鸣人说，“我们走吧。”

他们关了灯，在门廊上坐下来。夜风冰冷，好像是稍微潮湿了一点，带过来咸咸的涩味。

暮野四合，苍穹向他们倒扣下来，像一块凝固的、愤怒的海。

群星在他们头顶缓缓闪烁。几千几万颗星。像要坠落似的，发出尖锐的光。

月亮呢。月亮是单薄的苍白纸片，在星海中央。

鸣人仰着头，不甚明亮的天光勾出他日益坚硬的面部轮廓。

过了一会儿，他对我爱罗说：“好美。”

风影小口啜饮手中药液，袅袅腾起的白眼落进他的眼睛，翠色涌动。他畏寒似的裹着白袍，脸缩在领子里，一点红发柔软地搭在白色布料上。

“小时候我有时候会来这里。”他说，“这里没有别的光，天空很干净。”

“其他时候呢。”漩涡鸣人开了一个蓝色细颈瓶，倒出清澈透明的酒液。

“看是谁监视我。”我爱罗轻描淡写地说，“要是是我喜欢的人，我就带他来这里。”

鸣人的心因为“我喜欢的人”这几个字，不合时宜地狂跳起来。

他仰脖喝下一杯，血液都冲到了脸上。

“今天算你运气好。”我爱罗说，他的声音很轻，似乎因为那碗苦药，完全不想张开嘴，“月亮很暗。很多平时看不见的星星也能看见。”

月亮。

鸣人点头。

“不瞒你说，”他十分正经地说，“我现在挺讨厌月亮的。”

我爱罗一愣，旋即微笑起来。

“多喝两杯吧，一会儿你就忘记它了。”


	4. Chapter 4

鸣人长大才学会喝酒。

他们是忍者，饮食上克制清淡，平时不能碰这些东西。

因而连鸣人这样的人都很少喝醉——除了那次和佐助聊天——他基本都很完美的控制着自己。

喝尽杯子里的液体，他的口中干涩而充满辣味，好像一把沙砾顺着喉咙落下去。

“勘九郎喜欢这个。”我爱罗说。他终于喝完了药，薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起，脸上没什么表情。

鸣人皱着脸。

“好辣。”他咂咂嘴，向后躺下来，去看这一片纯净的星空。

战争一点点远去。

鸣人的耳边是沙漠深处隐约的风声，而眼睛里盛满宁静的星光。于是他想起自己的先辈们，血脉流传，终于从天上落到了这片土地。

这种感觉非常玄妙。他成为水门的孩子，他遇到佐助，都是早就安排好了的。

鸣人有点恍惚。

卡卡西不日就将请辞，阖村都知他是继任者——七代目火影，战争英雄，六道仙人的传人。

可这种难以甩脱的宿命感乱麻一样纠缠着他，总让他觉得，自己的那些坚持、努力和追寻，都不是心愿达成的最主要的原因。

他想到日向宁次。

——鸣人其实很少想起他。尽管他和雏田关系不错，少女和她的外家哥哥并没有什么相似之处。

今年给宁次扫墓的时候我爱罗也在，他来木叶开会，走之前也来看看昔日的战友。鸣人和他一起站在后排，看着他碧绿的眼睛低低垂下去，露出一点缅怀的空茫神色。

雏田在墓碑前放下一束花。她的头发又长了几寸，弯下腰时流水一样淌下来。

“宁次哥哥，”她说，“大家都来了。”

于是他们站在那里，暖洋洋的风从眉梢眼角拂过，饱含水汽和青草泥土的香气。

泥土。他终归这片土地。

鸣人不了解宁次。他没有机会了解他。

但他大概知道那种失落的心境。

抛开所有光辉灿烂的情怀和大义，日向宁次的悲哀不甘和无能为力，像一根埋着的引线，一旦引爆，就意味着对根本制度和宿命的反抗。鸣人这两年在卡卡西身边办事，加上和雏田交好，和大家族的人接触变多，才真正了解到这些约定俗成的“不合理”。

要是早一点知道这些就好了。他想。

——我们之前这么努力，不就是不想再走前辈的老路吗。

现在又怎么样呢。

******

他心里很不舒服，又坐起来喝酒。

我爱罗伸出手，抓住了他的手腕。

“别喝这么急，”他淡淡地说，“会醉。”

漩涡鸣人摇头。

“我心里很乱。”他说。

翠绿的眼睛转过来。暗淡的天光让那些绿色有了晦明变换的分界，像某种半透明的矿石。

鸣人揉揉头发，他的金发有点硬，粗喇喇地摩擦掌心。他开口，觉得自己的声音因为这烈酒沙哑起来，小到几乎听不清。

“我爱罗，我马上就是火影啦。”

风影给自己倒了一小杯酒，冲他举了举。

“什么时候？”他问，“下次五影会议？”

鸣人点点头，有点勉强地笑了笑：“下次就是我们坐在一起了。”

我爱罗看着他。

“不是很好吗。”他说，眼睛眯着，里面有非常真诚的笑意。

*******

鸣人沉默了一会儿。

他难得的有条不紊，咽下口中酒液后，把杯盏向前推了推，收好了桌上的几个小碗。

做完这一切准备，他才转过身，试探性地倾过去，抱住了风影。

“我以前就想过。”鸣人说，声音闷闷的，“和你坐在一张桌子上什么的……”

他说完，才反应过来似的，慢吞吞的微笑起来。

我爱罗很安静地被他抱着，并没有抗拒的意思。

如果鸣人能够看到他脸上的表情，会发现那是一片混合着惊讶的柔软空白，有水到渠成的自觉，又饱含岁月如流的释然。

他好瘦。鸣人的掌心贴着白袍细腻的布料，风影的肩骨抵着他的胸口，红发拂过脸颊，呼吸细细，胸口轻轻起伏着。

鸣人不知道还可以说些什么。他觉得我爱罗明白他的意思——他总是懂得。

风影靠在他的肩膀上，突然笑了一声。

“是你长得太快了。”他说，声音非常正经。

啊，居然说出来了。

漩涡鸣人有点脸红。他的蓝眼睛顺着风影的衣服线条望过去，看到他的手安稳地放在身侧，指尖碰到了自己的大腿，白色的皮肤和黑色的布料。

纤细的，花瓣一样的指尖，泛着温柔的粉色。

这其实非常违和，几乎有一种神经质的情色——看不出故事的，奇异的存在。

我爱罗整个人都是这样的。

自从他当了风影，那种宽广而无处不在的沉稳包容就如影随形，他行走其间，全然有了领袖的轮廓——说是成长又未免太过突然，莫如说他是把那些过往都埋了下去，放大了自己性格里更加柔和的那部分。

像是太阳，在乌云之上灿烂地发出光来。

鸣人当然觉得这样的我爱罗很好，甚至可以说是太好了，吸引了很多不必要的注意。

只是他还是对那些真实的阴暗面着迷。只要知道它还在那里，他就非常安心。

说起来有点儿不合时宜，但漩涡鸣人是这种性格的人——他自己是小太阳，常常就被阴影吸引。

现在，鸣人需要很用力地回忆，才能记起他们刚刚相遇的时候，这个与自己同龄的小孩子，是用多么阴鸷冰冷的眼神，几乎是仇恨地瞪着他。

那个孩子和现在他怀里的安静青年是一个人。

当年的吊车尾也即将成为火影。

而他们在一起。

鸣人又觉得生命里确实充满了惊喜和不确定。

“还会长的嘛。”他含混地嘟囔，把我爱罗搂得更紧了一些。

红发青年发出一声不置可否的呢喃，几乎有点不耐烦的意思，让鸣人觉得非常可爱。

他们这样子待了一会儿。可能是很久。

没人在意这个，时间墨水一样融化在水里，什么痕迹都没有留下。

风影先坐直了身体，往后撤了一点。

他因为白，脸颊上淡淡浮着一抹红，也显得格外清楚。

“你……”他好像在斟酌词语似的停顿了片刻，声音显得格外清凉，“你是为了这个才来的？”

他们只点了一盏灯，黯淡的天光笼罩四野，在身侧投下些深深浅浅的影子。

“也不全是……”漩涡鸣人说，他的眼睛在这样暗调的光线中显出一种晦涩的深蓝，因为看不真切，所以显得格外深邃。

“我觉得时机差不多了，就来见你。”他小声说。

他们默默对视，然后心照不宣地笑起来。

我爱罗眨眨眼：“一年多……其实比我想的要快。”

鸣人傻乎乎地说：“卡卡西老师比我们想的勤快嘛。”

风影看着他，薄薄的嘴唇无意识地抿着，看起来有些干涩。

未来的七代目吞咽了一下，有些口干舌燥。

天气越来越冷。

我爱罗的话到了嘴边，又被自己咽了回去。

他并不在乎鸣人是不是火影。鸣人就是鸣人。什么身份都是一样的。

但对方显然不这么想。不从小时候的理想什么看，长大的鸣人也有自己的抱负。

要改革。

他们都这么想。

真的走到现在这一步，看起来准备就绪，其实鸣人自己还是在正轨之外，没有真正的握住村子的命脉呢。

所以鸣人在这个时候找他，拥抱他，我爱罗是真的吃惊的。

——长久的失眠给了他无限的耐心，他觉得自己可以一直等，就像之前那样，看着鸣人追逐佐助的影子，必要时帮他一把，两个人有自己的默契。何况他自己也有太多事情要做，感情问题甚至都不是第一位的。

他们不是那种为爱失去理智的小孩子了。

*******

手鞠出嫁前纠结了很久。

奈良鹿丸这样懒散的人，也会旗帜鲜明地对她说，自己还是想留在木叶做事。

虽然她知道鹿丸不会强求，却也感觉到对方这罕见的坚持，又放心不下自己的兄弟，一时很为难。

我爱罗说：“你不要担心我们。”

手鞠背对他坐着，很焦躁地摆弄着一堆凌乱的布料。

风影轻轻拍了拍他姐姐的肩膀：“鹿丸伤的这样重，你得去照顾他才行。”

手鞠转过头，愣愣地看着他。

她和我爱罗有相似的绿色瞳仁，她的更浅一点儿，像春日勃发的嫩叶。

——一颗眼泪掉下来，落在前襟上。

破碎的声音。

我爱罗好像是第一次见她哭。

更多的泪水淌下来。他弯下腰，把手鞠的头揽到自己的肩膀上。

“我们送你去。”风影低声说，“我和勘九郎。我们一直待到你们办完再走。”

他姐姐摇摇头：“离得又不远，这么麻烦做什么。”

我爱罗的心脏久违地抽痛了一下。

他把手鞠的脸捧起来，亲了亲她光洁的前额。

“怎么会麻烦。”他说，“你值得更好的。”

*******

鸣人看着我爱罗，大概也是这样的心情。

他永远觉得我爱罗值得更好的。他漩涡鸣人总要走到和他一样的位置，才能握住他的手。

就像当年他们都是村里的人柱力，才能那么理解彼此。

现在总算解决了这些事情，他那些活泼的青年性情，又跳动起来。

他和风影之间隔着大概两个拳头的距离，在他看来远如一弯海峡，必须尽快地涉水而过。

还有他苍白的嘴唇。

唔。他蠢蠢欲动了一会儿，大大方方地往那边挪了一点。

我爱罗靠在廊柱上，眼睛里闪烁着愉快的星芒，看着漩涡鸣人多动症一样挪动。

他其实非常高兴。这些甜蜜在胸口化开来，叫人懒洋洋的，完全不想动弹。

过了可能一百万年，未来的火影大人才挤到了他身边，挑挑眉。

“这儿看不到月亮。”他很开朗地说，“星星原来可以这么亮闪闪的。”

鸣人才没有在看天。他在看人。

他的呼吸拂在我爱罗的脸颊上。眼睛蓝如深海，几乎有些发暗。

“嗨。”他冲我爱罗打了个招呼，两个人的鼻尖都要靠在一起。

天哪。

这个时候，风影突然偏过头去，把鸣人推到一边去。

他的力气不小，漩涡鸣人一个踉跄，向后坐在地上。

我爱罗跪在廊下，腰深深弯了下去。

他好像是呛到似的清了清嗓子，然后突然爆发出一阵剧咳。

其实也没有很剧烈。甚至不是撕心裂肺的。但是鸣人注意到了一种空洞的声响，好像整个胸腔都在震颤着。

他脑中一片空白，现在坠落般的失重感觉里，伸手去扶我爱罗。

他看到自己双手颤抖，几乎在白色的布料上打着滑。

一只手抓住了它们。

风影还在喘息，他的手冰冷粘湿，全是汗水，却稳稳地抓住了鸣人。

“外面太冷。”他说，声音嘶哑，嘴唇却异常嫣红。

血。


	5. Chapter 5

鸣人回过神来的时候，他们站在室内，我爱罗的手臂被他紧紧握着，两人之间几乎没有距离。

他低下头，就能看见风影苍白的脸。鼻梁一侧投下一线浅淡的阴影。

还有血。

漩涡鸣人下意识地抬手，把这些液体从他的下颌上抹去。

血凉冰冰地沾湿指节。它们这样鲜艳，又有一种诡异的稀薄感，像红颜料的水液，缺乏实感，又像是久别重逢。

这不是他第一次碰我爱罗的血。

最近一次，是忍界大战的时候。他们坐在一起包扎伤口。鸣人把一管止血胶递过去，收回手来时，手背上就沾着风影刚刚揩下来的血。

红发青年粗暴高效地把那些流血的外伤包起来，然后疲惫地向后靠过去。

他没有再去擦唇角的血迹，而是抓住这个空子，试图稍微休息一会儿。

鸣人也累得眼前模糊，似睡非睡地坐在那儿，朦胧中看到我爱罗偶尔像是醒过来了，猫一样向前倾身，吐出口中的残血。

他们都是这样，嘴里总有血味残留，喝水的时候满口都是烧灼滋味，像是咽下了一口热血。肺部断断续续地疼痛，胸腔发出难以忍耐的哀鸣，或是稍稍从内部沁出血来。

战争。旷日持久的战争。

所有人都在被损毁。

*******

不知道他为什么这么慌张。

我爱罗看着金发青年有点凝滞的空茫表情，稍微挣了挣自己的手臂。

“鸣人。”他叫了一声，还带着点嘶哑的余韵，让漩涡鸣人缓过神来。

“水，”他有些不安地喃喃，“我给你倒点水去——”

他松开我爱罗，手臂上沉闷的疼痛逐渐尖锐，向着指尖扩散开去。

我爱罗抓住那只手。鸣人的手指轻轻痉挛着，软绵绵地试图挣脱。

“你还好吧。”风影很冷静地问，感觉还是有些不舒服，艰难地吞咽了一口。

鸣人盯着他。

过了一刻，他低声说：“我好不好——你疯了？”他焦躁地去抓桌上的杯子，好像没注意到自己还拉着风影，两个人的手指几乎缠绵地扭在一起，掌心逐渐温热，指尖偶尔碰触。

我爱罗示意他坐下来。

“你要冷静。这样我说话你才听得进去。”他说，想到了之前大概一万件他劝说鸣人去做却失败的事。

鸣人泼泼洒洒地给他倒了水。杯壁上湿漉漉的，他的手指打滑，拿了几次，居然没有拿起来，只能径直推到我爱罗眼前。

“我挺冷静的。”他看着水面上的一点灯光，没有看我爱罗。

风影慢吞吞地喝了两口水。他嘴唇上干涸的血迹口红一样剥落下来，露出苍白的唇色。

鸣人这才把目光移到他的脸上。他的眼神还是有些散，宝石断面般的清澈蓝泽。

我爱罗伸出手去，碰了碰他的脸颊。

“Naruto，”他靠近了一点，“我在这儿。”

*******

鸣人看着他越凑越近，然后把嘴唇贴上来。

柔软湿润的唇瓣，带着一丝隐秘的甜。

鸣人迷迷糊糊地和他亲了一刻，才发应过来，那是血的余味。

他头脑昏昏，只记得自己无师自通地把风影按在膝盖上，握着他的后颈，深深地吻上去。

两个人在这方面都没什么经验，这个带着血腥味道的吻就显得不安而绝望，像是雪崩，漫天壮丽的洁白覆圧下去，天空在眼前合拢。

鸣人扶着我爱罗的腰，觉得他瘦的细细一线，被层层衣料包裹还有坚硬的轮廓感。

他含着风影的下唇吮吸着，可以听到他胸口急促而破碎的呼吸声音。

他还病着呢。

漩涡鸣人猛然清醒，小心翼翼地放开了他。

我爱罗轻轻喘息着，坐直了身体。

他像是有些害羞似的，绿眼睛明亮而清醒，又闪烁着一点别的神色。

鸣人眨眨眼。

“你……”他结结巴巴地说，“你别转移话题啊。”

我爱罗说：“你刚才看起来呆呆的，现在好多了。”

——他说“呆呆的”时候真是可爱极了。

啊。漩涡鸣人的脑子里炸开一朵小小的橙色烟花。

我完了。

风影看他傻乎乎地笑起来，不明所以，决定回到自己的位子上去。

鸣人按着他的腰，让他坐回去。

“别跑，”鸣人说，“我们还没完呢。”

*******

我爱罗耸了耸肩。他坐直了一点，双手撑在鸣人的肩膀上。

“现在还难受吗？”鸣人问，一边去看他的脸色。

风影摇头，摸出一瓶药来：“咳完反而会舒服一些……只是看着吓人。”

鸣人皱起眉——他认出了木叶的纹章，把杯子递到我爱罗手里，他等着风影回应自己的困惑。

“小樱给我的。”我爱罗很老实地说。他把一把白色小药片咽下去，有一片黏在了喉咙口，细腻的苦味化开，有一种植物的淡淡香气。

漩涡鸣人说：“小樱知道这件事，你却不告诉我？”

风影动了动。鸣人离他很近，发现他虽然看起来一派安然，却有很多细小的动作——嘴唇轻微地抿着，鼻翼抽动，眼睫上下起伏，扬起一阵不存在的风。

“她看出来，我瞒不过去。”我爱罗辩解似的说，脸颊上又泛起浅浅的红色。

看不出来春野樱的嘴还挺紧。他脑子里迷迷糊糊地想，本来以为她连佐助都说，大概整个木叶都知道了。

鸣人挑挑眉。

“那她怎么说？”他问，“什么时候才能好？”

刚才吓死我了。他想。简直心理阴影。

我爱罗犹豫了一下，还是说：“她也不知道。”

“——啊？”鸣人叫出声，“这算什么？”

风影安抚似的捧住他的脸。

“不是什么大事。”他说，声音沉静，“控制住就好——主要还是休息不足的问题。”

鸣人伸出手，握住脸侧细长的手指，把它们在掌心焐热。

“你啊。”他说了两个字，就不再出声。

我爱罗叹道：“你还在生气。”

漩涡鸣人不理他，又问了一遍：“现在还难受吗？”

风影莫名其妙地摇头，就见金发青年仰起脸，再一次吻住了他。

这个吻非常安静。他们的唇贴在一起，呼吸湿润地拂过皮肤。

“苦的。”鸣人含混地抱怨，声音模糊，有些撒娇的意味。

我爱罗笑起来。

“良药苦口。”他不知道鸣人有没有听清自己的喃喃，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了舔他的下唇。

漩涡鸣人环着他的手陡然一紧，瞬间失去了呼吸。

“欸。”他勉强放开了对方的唇舌，叫了我爱罗一声。

风影睁开翠绿的湿润的眼睛，探寻地看着他。

鸣人咧开嘴：“你好像一直没怎么长嘛。”

嘭。

砂球迎面砸上他的额头，力道不小。

金发青年呆了一刻，没事人似的抖抖脑袋，让细密的砂砾掉落下去。

我爱罗坐在他的膝盖上，冷眼看了他一会儿，才伸手去揉那片浅浅的红印。

“晚饭没吃饱嘛。”他的声音淡淡的，“话这么多。”

漩涡鸣人抓住他的手指卧在掌心，露出带着笑意的蓝眼睛。

“没吃饱啊。”他懒洋洋地说，一边把红发青年从膝盖上拉下去。

还没等风影站稳，鸣人就弯下腰，把他一把抱了起来。

*******

他们费了很多功夫，才把那些折叠整齐的被褥扯开，乱七八糟地堆在一旁。

小屋的顶不知何时裂了一道缝。我爱罗仰躺着，眼中映着一颗小小的星星。

鸣人倚在边上，苦着脸：“我恨你们砂影的床，像石头一样，每次都睡得腰酸背痛的。”

风影说：“你可以和我一起，睡都不用睡。”

金毛脑袋拱了拱，撑起身来。

“今天，”他露出一个明亮的笑容，“今天看来是不用睡了。”

我爱罗摸摸他的脸，问：“你会吗。”

鸣人眨了眨眼睛。

“呃……”他的脸慢慢红起来，“应、应该吧？”

风影于是也很配合地扭过头去，耳垂红得透亮，柔软而滚烫。

“那就好。”我爱罗小声说，“反正我不会。”

漩涡鸣人无言地盯了他一会儿。

“我不是没想到嘛。”他有些泄气地趴到风影身上，鼻尖儿抵着他的耳根，“亲热天堂里进展都没这么快。”

“我看不懂那本书。”我爱罗木木地说，很费力地动了动，“勘九郎天天捧着看。”

“所以勘九郎马上要结婚了。”鸣人挺得意地挑挑眉，好像他和勘九郎已经是一家了一样，“因为这小子懂得领会精神。”

风影笑了一声。

“我俩也不赖。”他喃喃。

金发青年清楚地听见了一切。低低的笑声，胸腔的震颤，还有泉流般泠泠的声音。

不像他哥哥姐姐的嗓子那样干爽粗砺，风影的声音平滑冷漠，是苍白的冰面，是素色的绸，是一角湛蓝的洁净的天。

他也记得我爱罗失控的样子，破碎的喉音断断续续地挤出来，话音里带着血意。

鸣人的脑子里全是回忆，迷蒙间一股热血向下冲去，风影被他压着，此时有些尴尬地动了动。

漩涡鸣人下意识地低下头去，红发青年睁着绿色大眼，一动不动地看着他。

他看起来像某种湿漉漉的小动物，在不安与焦灼中等待着什么。白腻的皮肤上泛着一点红，额角的刺青都显得格外煽情。

鸣人摩挲着那个有些褪淡的红字。

“我爱罗，我喜欢你。”他说，“喜欢了好久。”

风影的眼睛更湿润了一些，这让他的瞳仁绿得惊人，水色酽酽。

他的目光从漩涡鸣人的脸上划过去，几乎是有些无奈地叹了一声。

“鸣人，你做什么都这么多话吗。”

说完，他的手向下探去，摸索着解开了金发青年的拉链。

*******

鸣人咬着牙，还是忍不住，从喉咙里呻吟出声。  
他的声音听起来颇为痛苦，风影立刻停了手，又被他有些粗暴 地按回去。  
“不要停◊”他含漉不清地嘟嗦着，觉得自己眼前蒙着一层雾 ，除了我爱罗大概谁都看不见。

漩涡鸣人不喜欢砂影的床，但是喜欢砂影的袍子。  
一扯就开，像是开礼物一样。  
仰躺在白袍上的苍白躯体。艳丽的红发散落，恰到好处地掩住绿眼睛，纤细的手指伸在两人之间，握着他的——完全春梦成真。  
鸣人让直觉决定行动。他的嘴盾一路游移，印在颈侧，吮吸锁骨，舔舐陈旧的伤疤。

浅淡的乳尖小石子一样在舌尖硬起来，吐出来时，又是一枚湿淋淋的鲜艳莓果。  
我爱罗急促地喘息着。  
他难得发出一点声音来，大部分是破碎的残片，在尾巴那里浅浅上扬，勾人又不自知。  
鸣人把他们两个人握在一起，指尖的厚茧重重摩檫过尖端，快感像疼痛一样爆裂。  
风影的手得了空，有点颤抖地摸上来，先是抓住他的肩膀，又 无力地环住他的脖颈。  
他看起来不再像个病人。温柔的粉色从面颊诵下去，胸口吻痕 遍布，那些伤疤也因为吮吸而情色地肿胀起来。  
他们沉默地抚慰彼此，衣料摩檫，发出零碎的窸窣声，混在黏 腻的水声里，显得格外清晰。

而大漢寂静如死。深夜的大漢，所有的生灵都在沉睡，抑或无声地睁着眼睛。  
只有星辰。千万枚闪亮的盛大遗迹。  
俄尔，高潮降临，白色的巨浪轰然拈击沙滩，又悄无声息地退 去。  
鸣人紧紧抱着我爱罗，耳边隐约听见他叫了自己的名字。 Naruto.

像是用气声拼凑的呢哺，又好像是省略了空气的传导，直接落 到自己的心尖。  
他汗水淋漓地翻身下去，体液的味道被闷在被褥里，冰凉干燥 的空气里只有彼此轻轻的呼吸声。  
海洋在他脑中平息以致消失，终于恢复成一潭翠色的湖水。 鸣人漫不经心地把指尖的液体檫掉，转过脸去，看自己年轻的 情人。

——诶？  
他的眼睛因为吃惊微微睁大。  
我爱罗面对着他，身体蜷曲，面上汗迹未干，还是情事后乱七八糟的样子。  
他的嘴唇红如花瓣，却很安稳地闭合着。  
金发青年凑近一点，伸手去摸我爱罗的脸，就看到风影的胸膛 轻轻起伏，温吞的气流拂过他的指尖。  
他睡着了。

鸣人于是收回流连的手指，小心翼冀地起了身。  
他走进室外苍茫的夜色里，在廊下噶完了那一坛酒。

—个崭新的开端，悄悄在青年眼前展开。  
他们一起，肩并着肩，指尖交缠。  
属于青年人的开端。

而今夜，他是那个失去睡眠的人。

END.


End file.
